Bars of the World
by ShaJen
Summary: What if there was a law that banned demons, apparitions, supernatural humans, and even angels from existing? Sha's fanfic! I have basically taken many different characters from many different animemanga and lumped them all together.
1. Default Chapter

The Bars of the World

By: ShaJen

Disclaimer- We do not own any characters in this fanfic

Chapter 1

In the year 2037, all worlds past and present suddenly collided. They formed one big landmass. At the borders of each, terrain suddenly changed drastically. Beautiful grasslands became barren wastelands. Everything was in turmoil.

A lone man by the name of Bakura took control of all the worlds. Bakura was an evil mage who sought to slowly destroy all. He ruled with an iron fist that crushed entire civilizations.

He then decreed that all supernatural being would be banned from every part of every land. Demons, apparitions, and even angels, were forced from their homes. They were driven away or executed. Even humans with unnatural abilities were banned. All who resisted were killed or thrown into prison. None were safe.

A clan of mole demons dug an enormous underground cavern deep within the earth. Other fugitives took refuge there. Bakura's men couldn't find them, and those who did disappeared immediately.

Within their new home, the forbidden life forms created a resistance. They named themselves the 'Super-naturalists' and fought to overthrow Bakura. But Bakura's army was very large. Te remaining demons and such were unable to defeat such numbers. So the Super-naturalists retreated into the earth to wait for a more opportune time.

Then came the new generation. All the children born in that generation were strong, and joined the resistance early. They planned a massive attack on the capital city. At dawn one day, the Super-naturalists swarmed out of their hideout. Bakura's army was slaughtered and the city had risen to fight with the Super-naturalists.

It was then that Bakura released a powerful spell. The spell killed hundreds of thousands of fighters in an instant. Everyone, Super-naturalists and villagers alike, were forced to retreat once more.

Slowly, the resistance collapsed. Supernatural things were imprisoned or killed by the hundreds each day. Finally, a huge prison was built, and that's where our story truly begins.

11:46 pm, cell #118: Eight years later

Justina tested the wards on her cell walls again. They were getting weaker by the day. Soon, the guards would have to herd everyone outside. Perhaps then they'd all have a chance to escape. Nobody ever kept a watch outside. If there was a fight, so what? Who cared if one demon slaughtered another?

Quickly, Justina hopped onto one of her cellmate's shoulders. Since she was a lizard demon, and only a foot long with another foot of tail, she could sit on whomever she pleased. Most didn't care. Some, such as Kyo Sohma and Ryoga Hibiki, would not allow her on them. Stubborn mortals.

"Anything going on out there?" Naruto wanted to know. Justina leapt to the door to look out of the little barred space. The guard at the end of the hall was slumped in his chair, asleep.

"Nope," Justina yawned. "Same crap, different day."

Naruto ran a hand through his impossibly spiky, impossibly yellow hair. His dirty face held a bored expression.

"Man! Nothing's happened in days!" he complained. "Maybe later I'll go and visit Sasuke-kun. Not the best, but better than just sitting here."

"You'll just end up fighting again," Touya, the Ice Master, pointed out. 'It's obvious you can't talk to each other without starting a fight."

"At least it's entertaining," Justina yawned. "Can't argue with that."

"Good point," Touya agreed. He leaned back against the wall. "It makes for a good show."

"You're all barbaric," Sesshomaru growled from the corner.

"That's what happens when you've been here as long as us," Justina sighed. She hopped onto his shoulder. "You get so bored with nothing else to do but sit around and do nothing, you start looking for something –anything- to do. That's why everybody's always so eager to get outside. It's not boring!"

"Just how long has it been since you all lost your pride?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It's not a pride-issue, Sesshomaru," Justina argued. "I've still got what's left of mine. Didn't have much to be proud of before I got here anyway."

"We're all just bored out of our minds," Naruto put in. "Maybe we've got a little less dignity with the way they treat us. Oh, well. When we've got a chance, we'll make every one of them wish they had given us royal treatment."

"Indeed," Touya added. "I'd like to take off a few heads for them trying to melt me."

"Is that possible?" Justina inquired, swishing her long black lizard's tail from side to side. Sesshomaru glared at her. Justina ignored him and continued to swish. Apparently, dog demon lords disliked lizard demons. After a few moments, Sesshomaru seized her by the tail and dropped her on her head. Immediately, Justina hopped onto Naruto's head.

"Yes, it is possible," Touya was saying. "I'm an ice demon! What do you think?"

"So when you melt, do you become a puddle of water?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know!" Touya exclaimed. "I've made it a point to never get melted."

Justina and Naruto laughed. At that moment, there was a very loud crash. A series of shrieks and growls followed. Naruto's mischievous green eyes turned in that direction. In one fluid bound, Justina was on the door.

"Hey! Get a load of this!" she laughed. "The guards are dragging a boy with white hair and dog ears down the hall! He just ripped a guy in half!"

In a flash, Naruto and Touya were looking through the bars in the door. Justina moved back onto Naruto's head.

"Hey! He's got dog-ears!" Naruto observed. Justina conked him on the head.

"I just said that, you idiot!" she growled in annoyance. She turned back to watch in fascination as the dog-eared boy ripped through guard after guard.

"Jackass! Put me down!" he yelled. "Claws of Blood!"

"That sounds like Inuyasha," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Your brother?" Justina inquired. "He does look like you. You've both got white hair."

"Do not compare me to him!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Why not?" Justina yawned, swishing her tail again. "You're brothers. Big deal. He's a dog. You're a dog. Big difference."

"Heads up!" Touya warned. They all jumped back a moment before it opened. The guards heaved the struggling dog-boy inside. Light flared from the wards on the walls. Sesshomaru was nearly scorched.

"Dumb mutt!" one cried, nursing a missing arm.

"Who are you calling a mutt, dickhead?!" the dog-boy demanded. The guards shut the door.

"Welcome to prison," Naruto sighed. "Thanks for the little bit of entertainment. Who are you?"

"Hanyou! Where is the Tetsuseiga?" Sesshomaru demanded. The dog-boy only stared for a moment.

"A little one-track minded, there, Sesshomaru?" Justina mocked.

"How…when…WHAT THE HELL?! SESSHOMARU?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"The Tetsuseiga, Hanyou," Sesshomaru reminded.

"Yup. One-track mind," Justina confirmed.

"They took it from me!" the dog-boy growled. "And it's not like I just gave it to them! So stop giving me that haughty look!"

"Worthless hanyou," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"That was funny," Naruto told the hanyou. "You're Inuyasha, right? I'm Naruto."

"Who's everybody else?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Touya the Ice Master," Naruto explained, "And Justina the lizard."

"Nice to meet you," Justina yawned. She heard a rustling in the bushed just outside the window. "Time for me to make my rounds. Hiei's here." She hopped to the window. The shadowy figure that was Hiei stepped into the little bit of light.

"Hey, Hiei," Justina whispered. "How's life?"

"Fine," Hiei replied. He dropped a cloth sack in the dirt. "There's the mail. And a Hyuuga Hinata asked me to get this to her cousin. Do you know him?"

"Hyuuga Neji. Yeah, I know him," Justina answered, leafing through the letters. "He's the fatalistic, stoic one in cell #131."

Hiei handed Justina a small box. Justina shook it and heard something rolling around inside. She shrugged and stuffed it into the bag.

"So how's Botan?" she inquired. "Any better?"

"No, she is still sick," Hiei whispered. "She's worried. We can't find Yusuke. She would like you to look for him."

Justina studied the fire apparition. Her instinct told her what Hiei did not: Hiei was worried too.

"Sure, I'll look," Justina promised. "He's probably in here. Reckless idiot."

"I'll be back next week," Hiei promised. "I must go soon. They'll come around in a moment."

"Bye, Hiei," Justina chuckled. "I'd give you a hug, but I'm…yeah. You get it."

"Justina, who is that?" Hiei inquired, looking at Inuyasha strangely.

"That's Inuyasha," Justina explained. "Dog hanyou. Sesshomaru's little brother. Tore through half the guards on this floor! Really funny. You should have seen it! Even you would have laughed."

"A hanyou?" Hiei asked uninterestedly. "Worthless."

"You and Sesshomaru would get along very well," Justina informed him. "See you next week. Hey, next time you come, could you bring some sort of fruit, please? All I got to eat are insects, and the ones here are really skinny."

"Fine," Hiei muttered. "Good bye." He darted off. Hiei was one of the fastest apparitions around. It was no wonder the others chose him to be mail-runner. He was a former thief and could get in wherever he wanted.

"Mail time," Justina announced quietly. "Let's see…Naruto!" She began handing him envelopes. "From Iruka-sensei…Sakura…Hinata…Shikamaru…Konohamaru…Kiba and Akamaru, Shino…Kakashi-sensei…Gai-sensei…Choji…" She paused. "Good grief, Naruto! Just how many ninjas are in your buddy gang?!"

"Just give 'em here!" Naruto commanded. Justina threw him all his letters. She dug through the bag again.

"Here's for Touya from…who's Takiri? New girlfriend?" Touya snatched his letter from her hand. Naruto and Justina laughed.

"Nothing for Inuyasha," Justina mumbled to herself. "For Sesshomaru from Rin and Jakken, and nothing for Justina." She closed the bag. "Well, I'll be off. Later, everybody."

Quickly and silently, Justina went to the wall and shoved a single brick out of place. She slid her body through the hole and dragged the bag with her. As she closed the hole, she waved to a startled-looking Inuyasha.

As she entered cell #119, she was pounced on by a frantic Kagome.

"Is Inuyasha okay?" she cried. "He's not hurt, is he?"

"He's fine, Kagome," Justina sighed. "Here. Mail from your family. Souta' s developed a weird power too, you know. Just what the heck is with your family?"

"Can I see Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, stuffing her letter in her pocket. "Please?"

"Fine by me," Justina yawned. "Just don't get caught. Go on."

Kagome pushed out more bricks until there was a hole she could fit through. Justina let her curiosity get the better of her. She stopped to watch the reunion.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly screamed. She flung her arms around him, not noticing the strangled face he made. "I was so worried! Are you okay? You're not hurt? Is everyone else all right?"

"They're fine," Inuyasha cried, disengaging Kagome's arms. "Jeez! It's not like I went to the ends of the earth and back."

"I missed you, you stupid lug!" Kagome scolded. "I was worried about you! I have the right to do that, you know!"

"Well, I'm fine, okay?" Inuyasha growled. "Girls. They get so blubbery."

"I did miss you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, hugging him again. This time, she did it gently. "No matter what you say, I did miss you."

"Will you two shut up?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone. "If you have to make out, do it in another cell. Some of us are trying to read, here."

"What?!" Inuyasha cried. He shoved Kagome off of him. "It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't," Naruto muttered sarcastically. He returned to his letters.

"Kagome, go back to your own cell!" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome's eyes turned angry. Inuyasha tried to stare her down, but wasn't prepared for what Kagome said.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha collapsed in a whoosh and a thud. Everyone who saw it erupted in laughter. Naruto was rolling on the floor, breathless. Justina was practically immobile she was laughing so hard. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and ignored them. Touya laughed, if not as hard as the others. Even Jonouchi, Ranma and Erutis in the adjoining cell were laughing.

"Kagome, that was great!" Justina complimented as Inuyasha picked himself up. "If you do that again, I want to be there to see it! I haven't laughed this hard in ages!"

Kagome stalked back to her own cell. The pride-hurt hanyou sat down against the wall and muttered something about stupid human females. Justina closed up the wall again and continued with her mail.

Just as she was about to enter cell #122, Justina had to duck because the guards were bringing in some new people. Everyone who had mail hid it immediately and Justina hid behind one of the large demons named George the blue Ogre.

There were a few new ones. George described them to Justina. One was the missing Yusuke. Another boy with spiky black hair held the hand of a red-headed girl. The last was a boy with brown hair wearing a red shirt. That one smelled like something canine.

The boy in the red shirt was thrown into cell #122. The red-head went to cell #104. Yusuke was stuck in cell #101. The other boy went to cell #130. As soon as the guards were gone, Justina continued into cell #122.

The occupants of cell #122 were an odd bunch. Now that they had acquired a new member, they all looked strange compared to him. Chou was a demon with an Australian accent. Most of the time, he was drunk, but always amusing. Ryoga Hibiki was an odd boy with no sense of direction at all. He was one of the few who minded Justina sitting on him. When splashed with cold water, he turned into a small black pig. Miroku was a young monk who supposedly had a weakness for pretty girls. Shippo was a young kitsune who was part of Miroku's party.

Justina jumped onto drunken Chou's shoulder.

"H'lo, Sheila," he hiccupped, using the Australian word for 'woman'. "An'ting new?"

"Mail time, Chou," Justina yawned. "For you from Rinku. For Miroku and Shippo from Sango…and strangely enough, Kikyo."

"What's she writing for?" Shippo squealed. "I thought she hated us."

"Maybe she's looking for Inuyasha," Miroku suggested. "That's probably it."

"From Ryoga from Akane," Justina continued. "And that's all I got for you. I'll be back in a week for your replies. Get busy!"

Carefully, she approached the new inmate. He looked frightened, and turned into a brown wolf in front of Justina's eyes.

"Nice trick," she commented. "I need your name and race. When the mail-runner comes for the new names, yours will be put on the list of those in prison. That way, your loved ones can write to you."

"I'm Toboe," the brown wolf whimpered. "I'm a wolf."

"You know, you shouldn't be scared of these people," Justina advised. "They're mostly harmless right now…unless you count Chou when he's mad and drunk at the same time. Doesn't happen often. He usually passes out before he gets that far. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm just scared," Toboe whispered. "I don't want my pack to get caught trying to get me out. They'll try…or at least Tsume will."

"Well, they're either brave or stupid to do that," Justina snapped. "Personally, I think it's the latter of the two. See you later." She headed for the next cell.

By the time she got all the way around to cell #101, Justina was tired. She had a little bit of mail left before she completed her circle of the prison. For the millionth time, she wished she wasn't the only one small enough to get through one brick without using much magic. But, her wish wasn't fulfilled, and the system was already set.

Cell #101 was where Yusuke and Vegeta were held. As soon as Justina moved the brick, she saw Yusuke was pacing. Vegeta, a very grumpy man, was watching him in annoyance. Justina knew she would have to do something about one or both of them.

"Hey, look!" she taunted. "Two idiots! Wow!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, Shorty?" Yusuke demanded.

"You, you idiotic dimwit!" Justina shot back. "Here, Vegeta. A letter for you from Bulma, and Trunks. Chichi sent a care-package, too. Actually, I think I mixed up yours with Goku's. Oh well. It's not like he knows the difference."

Vegeta said nothing as Justina tossed him the mail. Yusuke just stared at her.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked in a strange voice.

"I'm Justina, the resident mail-carrier," Justina replied, closing her bag. "Name and race, please. And hurry up with it, will ya? I gotta get back before dawn, and I've still got seventeen cells left!"

"Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke supplied. "Human."

"Right," Justina sighed, jotting it down. "Maybe now Botan will stop freaking out. You know even Hiei is worried about you? In my book, that's a little much worrying. When Hiei starts to worry, things get serious."

"Hiei's worried? How is that possible?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"Good question," Justina drawled. "Maybe you can ask him next week. He's the mail-runner, but you probably already knew that." She turned to leave. "Don't kill each other, please. That won't do us any good. The resistance will need you both to get back up on its feet. You shouldn't be in here at all, Yusuke."

"It's not my fault I got caught!" Yusuke protested.

"Yes, it is," both Vegeta and Justina retorted before Justina exited through a brick-hole.

Around four o'clock a.m. Justina got back to her cell. She set the pad with the new names and the empty cloth sack outside the window under the bushes. Then, she crawled onto a sleeping Naruto's stomach and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: ShaJen

Disclaimer- we do not own anyone in this fic…no matter how much we wish we did

Justina was awakened the next morning by a shout. Naruto sat up suddenly and sent her flying into the wall. It cracked as she hit it.

"What a way to start the day," she muttered. She hopped onto Touya's shoulder. The shout had been caused by a furious argument between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"I am not a mutt!" Inuyasha declared angrily. "And you really can't talk! Just because you're a full youkai doesn't mean you're not a mutt too!"

"Watch what you say, Hanyou," Sesshomaru growled.

"My name is Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snarled. "It's not 'Hanyou'."

"Will the both of you shut up?" Justina demanded. "Some of us were asleep before you two tried to take up Necromancy."

"Necromancy?" Naruto wondered.

"They're trying to wake the dead," Justina mumbled. "They're loud enough. Good grief!" She stared at the blank look on Naruto's face. He didn't get it. "Idiot."

"Who said something about waking the dead?" a voice from the left wall asked. The bricks moved and a teenage boy named Yoh –more widely known as 'Headphones Boy'- stepped through. "That's my job."

"Lord Yoh," an echoing voice called. "Lord Yoh? Where are you?"

"In here, Amidamaru," Yoh called back. A white figure slid through the wall. It became Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit ally. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, Lord Yoh," Amidamaru replied. "Lady Anna said that you should wait until the wards are weak and integrate with me…but we have already tried that. She said nothing else. I don't think she was in a very good mood."

"Well, that's Anna for you," Yoh sighed. Anna was his fiancée, and very pushy. She was determined to marry Yoh, even if it killed him. Since both Yoh and Anna were Shamans –people who could control the dead- they trained together. More appropriately, Anna put Yoh through training hell—literally.

"So, the Itako has no other advice?" Justina yawned. "I knew she'd run dry sooner or later. That bossy ol' bat."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Yoh warned. "She's got ears everywhere."

"Well, not in here, she don't," Justina countered. "Unless she's got something on Amidamaru –which I seriously doubt- she can't hear me."

"Yoh?" another voice cried. "Where's Yoh? Huh? Oh, there you are!"

Another boy named Raenef crawled through the hole in the bricks. Supposedly, Raenef was a Demon Lord. He was bubbly and very sweet…and a Demon Lord.

**Yeah right**, Justina thought. **I still don't believe it. Not even when Eclipse says it.**

Eclipse was Raenef's servant-type thing. Justina thought of him more as a babysitter. Raenef was always getting into trouble, and usually, Eclipse bailed him out.

"By the way, Raenef," Justina sighed. "Eclipse says 'hi'. He misses you…or something like that."

"I miss him too!" Raenef wailed. "I wanna go home!"

"Don't we all," Naruto muttered.

"Dark! That was not funny!" yet another voice screamed. Justina knew it was Daisuke. Judging by the startled tone of his voice, his other half, Dark, had made some sort of comment. Daisuke, when subjected to certain…feelings…transformed into the Phantom Thief, Dark. They were an odd pair, and it became difficult to tell who was who, which one of them was in control, and which feelings made them change.

"Oh no," Raenef cried, bouncing back to his own cell. "What did Dark say?"

"You'd better go, Yoh," Naruto whispered suddenly. "Here comes the guard. Most likely heard all the noise you guys were making."

Yoh and Amidamaru scrambled through the brick hole and helped Touya seal it again. The guard banged on the doors.

"Shut up in there!" he cawed.

"Shut up yourself!" Naruto spat. "Your voice scares little children more than I do!"

"Stupid demon!" the guard growled.

"I'm not a demon!" Naruto countered. "I'm a shinobi! Or a ninja, if that's too much for your skull to carry!"

"Naruto, you really need some new comebacks," Justina informed the ninja.

"Is it always this noisy in the morning?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"It is," Justina replied. "But it usually starts about now. The only reason it started earlier is because you picked a fight with Sesshomaru. Nice going."

"Hey!" Inuyasha objected.

"Hey is for horses; sometimes cows," Justina recited. "We'll feed you later."

"Oh! You got served!" Naruto crowed. Everybody looked at him. "What? Risa and Riku say it all the time."

"Yeah, but they're from the twentieth century," Touya explained. "Therefore, to us, it hasn't come up yet. Don't use things that aren't from your era."

"But my era is really close to hers!" Naruto whined.

"Be quiet, the both of you," Justina snapped. "I've got a headache from when I cracked the wall." A bell went off in her head. "Hey! The wall cracked!"

"That means the wards are almost down!" Naruto continued. "We'll be able to get out…if they don't put us outside, first."

"Shut up!" Touya hissed. "They'll hear you. Then we won't have any chance at all."

"Maybe Sesshomaru can transform, now," Naruto guessed. "Then we'll be able to bust out of here anyway! Awesome!"

"I am still unable to transform," Sesshomaru countered. "It would not be wise for me to attempt a full transformation."

"Aw, man," Naruto sighed. "I want out!"

"Calm down, Blondie," Justina muttered. "If the wards are weak, then we'll be outside soon, anyway."

Something banged in the corridor. Justina immediately leapt to the door to look out. There were new inmates. So early in the morning, and already somebody was being brought in.

This time, there were a few. There was a boy with spiky, red-black hair covered by a backwards cap. He was holding the hand of a red-haired girl, one who looked extremely ditzy. There was also a man in black, with a big scar on his chest and a scowl on his face. In the midst of them was a girl who could have been in fourth grade, and she was dressed so strangely in a school uniform and roller-blade gear.

The guards tossed the man with the scar on his chest into cell #135. The little girl went into cell #121, with George the blue ogre. The red-headed girl got shoved into cell #102 and her protective friend went into cell #136. Justina sniffed at them. One of them smelled canine, like the wimp in cell #122…she thought his name was Toboe.

"That's an odd bunch," she yawned. "Do they just wait for the cars to get full before they bring everybody in? Or are these people actually grouping?"

"Who cares?" Naruto demanded. He sat on the floor, looking very much like a frog. Justina had the feeling that he was losing what little mind he had. Something had to be done about him.

"I have to go and get their names," she announced. "Naruto, will you cover for me?" Naruto complied, creating a double of his self, which then changed into an identical image of Justina herself. As the real Justina collected her pad of paper and pen, the double hung onto the door.

"Don't look too conspicuous," she reminded them. Naruto and the double nodded. Justina had a bad feeling about Naruto's ability.

Cell #135- five minutes later

Tsume had smelled Toboe the instant he set foot in the building. He hadn't been able to see Toboe, but his scent proved he had been there at one time. As he was led through the ugly gray building, he looked for his pack member. Toboe was nowhere to be seen. Was he still there? Had he been taken somewhere else?

Tsume's cellmates were a strange bunch. First, there was Beast Boy, a boy who could turn into any sort of beast that he could think of. His skin was green, and he was very hyper. There was no doubt in Tsume's mind that he was not a human.

Rorono Zoro was a master swordsman who used the three-sword style. He had green hair and usually wore a mask over his eyes. Other than being mostly silent—only offering opinions once or twice—he seemed rather friendly.

The last cellmate was a Wolf Demon by the name of Kouga. He was one of the loudest wolves Tsume could remember meeting. In his legs were a pair of what he called 'Jewel Shards', that enabled him to run faster than normal. It was him that approached Tsume first.

"You are a wolf!" Kouga declared. He grinned. "Are you Wolf Demon?"

"I'm just a wolf," Tsume grunted. He wasn't sure that he liked the nosy brute. "Leave me alone."

"I'm a Wolf Demon," Kouga pointed out. "That makes us kin!"

"You are no kin to me!" Tsume growled. He assumed his canine form and curled up on the floor. As he lay on the floor, his ears picked up the sound of running feet. The owner was small and moving fast. Tsume heard it come closer and closer, stop for a moment, and start up again. This time, there was a second set of footsteps with it.

Finally, a brick was shoved away, followed by several more. A small, lizard-like demon crawled through. She gazed at them without interest.

"Anyone in here by the name of Tsume?" she asked in a bored drawl.

"Yeah," Tsume yawned. He turned put on his human guise. "What about it?"

"You have a visitor," the little demon told him. She moved aside.

Tsume smelled Toboe the instant before the little wolf bowled into him. As Toboe began to lick Tsume's face, he turned human.

"Tsume!" Toboe nearly sobbed. "You're okay! I was so scared that you were going to die!"

"Get off me, Runt!" Tsume ordered. Contrary to his words, Tsume was hugging Toboe in relief. He would never admit that he had been worried about the youngest member of his pack.

"I'm so scared! I don't want to be in here anymore!" Toboe whined pathetically.

"You're starting to whine, Runt," Tsume informed him. "Stop it. It's annoying." He stood up and brushed wolf spittle off his face. Toboe hugged him again, but this time, Tsume did not return the gesture.

"Toboe!" the little demon hissed from the door. "Time to go! The guard's coming! Get back to your cell! Now!"

The little boy scuttled back through the hole in the bricks as the demon scampered after him. A moment later, they were both gone. There was no evidence that they had ever been there at all. What had the little demon done to the wall?

"Who was that?" Beast Boy inquired, bouncing around the cell in kangaroo form. Zoro caught him and bopped him on the head.

"Toboe," Tsume answered quietly. "A member of my pack."

"How many are in your pack?" Kouga wanted to know. Tsume counted quickly. Kiba, Toboe, Chezza, Hige and Blue…so, including him that made six.

"Six," he told Kouga. "Six wolves."

"That's it?" Kouga asked in disbelief. "My den holds at least thirty-five not including the Wolf Demons! How come your pack is so small?"

"Where I come from, wolves are hunted," Tsume growled. "They hunt us because they fear us. There aren't many left."

"That's terrible!" Kouga exclaimed. "My clan fights with the Cat clan. They haven't been coming around for about three or four decades now."

Tsume did not respond. He missed Toboe, though his pride would never let him say so. Feeling a little more depressed than he had before, Tsume lay down on the floor again. His human flashed into wolf as he curled into a ball.

Kouga sat next to him. Tsume was tired, so he didn't care. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand on his head. For a moment, he thought it was Chezza. Then, he remembered where he was and shook it off. Kouga shrugged indifference as Tsume fell asleep.

Cell #118

Justina tumbled through the bricks as the guard passed by her cell. She looked at Naruto's double—now seated on the floor next to the original—and nodded her thanks. Both Naruto's saluted silently with the usual too-wide grin.

"What are the newbies like?" Touya wanted to know. He regarded his fingernails.

"Meh," Justina muttered, crawling onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. "The little girl says she's a Card Captor named Sakura, looking for missing 'Clow Cards'. She wants to know if anything strange has been happening around here. I told her that in a jail full of supernatural things, there is bound to be something unnatural going on at any given moment."

"Well, I guess that's correct," Touya sighed.

"The red headed ditz is named Yanagi Sakoshita," Justina continued. "Believe me when I say that she's pretty clueless. I think she's just very ignorant…and they say that's bliss, right? Wait until she sees what happens to pretty little girls like her in this place. She won't be ignorant for long."

"I hope no one saw her on the way in," Touya yawned. "Although she was kind of cute."

"Pervert," Naruto—or Naruto's—mumbled. Touya glared at him with ice in his gaze. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"The guy she was with is named Recca," Justina sighed. "He's really obnoxious. And, he's pretty stupid, too. A bigger idiot than Naruto, here."

Naruto beamed proudly, then realized what she had said. "Hey!"

"The weird dude with the scar on his chest is another wolf," Justina chuckled. "He's the exact opposite of the other one—Toboe, the wimp. Tsume is kinda…cranky. I think that's the right word, but I guess I really don't care. It varies, I guess. After we left, I felt a vibe that felt like loneliness. Meh. He's like Shikamaru: pretends not to care, but deep down, he really does…hypocrite."

"Shikamaru is not a hypocrite!" Naruto declared.

"Oh, please!" Justina argued. "He nags his dad about marrying his mother, then turns around and has a crush on some sand ninja chick. If that's not hypocrisy, I don't know what is."

Naruto paused to think about that. His expression was a very confused one. Justina had serious doubt that he even knew what hypocrisy meant. Finally, Naruto gave up. His double disappeared a moment later.

"Anyone else?" he asked suddenly. Justina thought.

"I think that's everyone," she told them. "Nothing else happened. But here's something kinda interesting: Yusuke and Vegeta have managed not to kill each other yet. Any bets on when they finally snap and who will win?"

"My money's on Yusuke," Touya said immediately. "He's a very strong fighter."

"But so is Vegeta," Justina countered. "He's actually, like, second strongest in his dimension. The only person stronger than him is Goku, no matter how crazy that sounds."

"I'll go with Vegeta!" Naruto exclaimed. Justina knew for a fact that he had no idea who Vegeta nor Yusuke were. She also knew that, between Yusuke and Vegeta, Yusuke was stronger. It was obvious to her. But she didn't tell anyone that. It was their problem. In fact, Justina knew when and where the tension between them would snap. Being so small, she was often unseen at times, and that had taught her to be unusually observant. As a result, Justina could predict what others would do and eight times out of ten was right. For this bet, she hoped she would be right. Extra money meant that she could buy herself some better food on the black market.

The bets were placed, all of them in Justina's favor. Finally, the lights flared into brilliance as another group of new inmates was led in. Justina groaned inwardly. Couldn't someone get a minute of peace in here?

"Let's see who's here this time," Naruto suggested. Justina hopped onto his head, trying to avoid the seemingly lethal spikes. She looked out the window.

There were more wolves. Three of them. One was pure white, another a sort of bluish-black color. The last was brown, and slightly chunkier than the others. All of them were fighting very hard to get loose. Justina sighed in contentment. Carnage was such fun to watch.

The white wolf seized a guard's arm and tore it off. Another was bitten on one arm by the blue-black wolf and on the opposite leg by the brown one. Together, they ripped him literally in half. Justina giggled and got a disapproving look from Sesshomaru. She ignored the Dog Lord and continued to watch.

Another three guards went down. Blood splashed everywhere. As limbs were torn off and internal organs flew everywhere, Justina felt a strange longing for popcorn. The white wolf chewed the throat out of another guard while the brown one used his claws to disembowel a second. The blue-black wolf leaped and grabbed the back of another's neck before snapping it.

"This is better than when Inuyasha got here," Naruto commented. "Go canines!" Two doubles appeared and began cheering too. Justina groaned again. One cheering Naruto was bad enough; three was absolute torture. With her tail, she swiped at the doubles, dissolving them both. Naruto didn't notice that he was the only one cheering once more.

Blood soared into the cell. Justina caught some of it in her hand and began to lick it clean. Inuyasha gave her a startled look, but she only shrugged and continued to suck on her fingers. She wished more would come. Fresh human blood made a wonderful meal.

Finally, after another half hour of absolute slaughter, all three wolves had been contained. The few guards still alive and able to move dragged the dead and dying out of the hall. Justina sighed. She wished it hadn't ended so soon.

"I guess I have to go and get their names, now," Justina muttered. "Man, this job sucks."

With that, she gathered up her pen and paper. She slid through the bricks in search of the new occupants.


End file.
